Źródło agesji
by kancchan
Summary: Kto by przypuszczał, że Niji jest tak wrażliwy na barwy? Z pewnością nie Haizaki.


Haizaki Shōgo był leniem patentowanym, toteż nigdy nie trzymała się go na stałe żadna konkretna robota; preferował zasadę „minimum wysiłku, maksimum przyjemności" i oznaczał się naprawdę słomianym zapałem, dlatego przez całe dotychczasowe życie robił wszystko tak, aby nie zarobić się po łokcie i czerpać z tego jak najwięcej satysfakcji. Do drużyny koszykarskiej zaciągnął się tylko, dlatego, że w Teikou każdy uczeń był zobowiązany dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu, a więc o wszystkim zadecydowała metoda na chybił trafił.

Musiał z przykrością przyznać, że to była jedna z najgorszych decyzji w jego szesnastoletnim życiu; pierwszy raz na własnej skórze posmakował czyjeś pięści, czasem nie mógł patrzeć na swojego kapitana bez niepokojących odruchów wymiotnych, które uaktywniały się zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ze stoickim spokojem nakładał na Shōgo kilka dodatkowych kółek w ramach kary, za to, że zbagatelizował kolejny mecz podrząd, wymigując się wyimaginowanym choróbskiem. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że „s" w jego imieniu pochodziło od słowa „sadysta".

Ale skoro Nijimura był urodzonym sadystą, to Haizaki z pewnością posiadał coś z masochisty; ciągnęło go do niego jak osę do miodu, nie potrafił mu odmówić, w jego obecności miał trudności z wysławieniem się, na każde jego wezwania reagował tak samo — biegł do niego z zawieszonym językiem; nie potrafił powiedzieć pieprzonego „nie!", ulegając mu za każdym razem. Shōgo nie marzył o niczym tak mocno, jak o utarciu mu nosa. Niemniej jednak, gdyby wykonał jakikolwiek konkretny ruch w tę stronę, nie miał żadnych złudzeń, Shūzō z wyczuciem stalkera dowiedziałby się o jego dominacyjnym planie i rozszarpałby go na strzępy za nim Haizaki miałby szanse chociażby otworzyć usta; Nijimura zdecydowanie miał za dużo kabli porozstawianych po mieście, aby cokolwiek się przed nim ukryło.

Ale teraz, zerkając z przerażeniem przez ramię i wciskając przemarznięte dłonie do kieszeni, miał o wiele poważniejsze zmartwienie na głowie. Szlajanie się po mieście ze szlugiem w ustach nigdy nie sprawiało mu takiej trudności, jak skorzystanie z usług biblioteki, którą odwiedzał tylko wtedy, kiedy wsiała nad nim perspektywa powtarzania klasy. Lustrując swoimi dzikim, specyficznym spojrzeniem gmach publicznego księgozbioru, wypuścił powietrze z płuc, które pod wpływem zimna natychmiast zmieniło się w parę. W głowie układał arsenał pytań, które adresował w stronę swojego chłopaka, chociaż ciężko było go tak nazwać; nie ustali w jakich są relacjach, ich związek nosił za sobą pewne ryzyko, był po prostu skomplikowany i tylko diabli wiedzieli, w którym kierunku zmierzał. Sam Shōgo nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy żywi do Nijimury jakiekolwiek uczucia wyższe, spotykali się kiedy było im to na rękę i właściwie zawsze przechodzili szybko do konkretów bez owijania w bawełnę; Haizaki nawet nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek wybrali się na randkę z prawdziwego zdarzenia bez niepotrzebnej szarpaniny i nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Rzucił ostatnie ukradkowe spojrzenie na drugi koniec ulicy i upewniając się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo znajomego, wszedł pośpiesznie do środka, koncentrując na sobie uwagę podręcznikowych kujonów, których o tej godzinie było tu jak na lekarstwo.

Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! Za jakie grzechy! Miał nieodpartą ochotę strzelić focha z przytupem; była dziewiąta rano, o tej godzinie powinien jeszcze przytulać poduszkę i udawać, że nie ma życia, a nie zasuwać kilka kilometrów pieszo, aby uniknąć porannych, tradycyjnych korków na tokijskich ulicach.

Rozglądał się zdezorientowany dookoła, klnąc zamaszyście pod nosem; Nijimura nic nie robił przypadkiem i specjalnie wybrał akurat to miejsce ich spotkania, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Gdy w końcu upolował go wzrokiem przy jednym ze stolików, miał wrażenie, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu podniosła się przynajmniej o dziesięć stopni Celsjusza. Rozpiął szybko kurtkę i rozluźnił szalik, który szczelnie chronił jego chudą szyję przed mrozem. Właściwie widział tylko czubek czarnej czupryny, ale to wystarczało; żaden normalny szanujący się obywatel nie nosił szalika w pieprzonym kolorze tęczy. To było takie adekwatne do jego nazwiska, że aż na samą myśli Haizakiego zabolała głowa.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? — Podskoczył i złapał się kurczowo za mocno bijące serce, gdy obok niego zmaterializowała się jakby znikąd kobieta grubo po pięćdziesiątce; nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że tylko sekundy wyratowały go przed zaliczeniem zgonu; zawał mógłby być ostatnim gwoździem do trumny.

— Nie obraziłbym się, gdyby ktoś uchylił okno — odpowiedział po chwili, zgadując, że stanął oko w oko z lokalną bibliotekarką; słyszał pogłoski, że była chodzącym zagrożeniem, dla każdego, kto ośmielił się potraktować książkę z przysłowiowego buta. — Tu nie ma czym dychać, do cholery — dodał, ignorując jej kazanie na temat błędów wychowawczych; nie miał powodu, aby słuchać jej narzekania na uczniów, którzy nie doceniają prawdziwego piękna płynącego od słów; Haizaki był doskonałym przykładem — od dawna wolał film od lektur szkolnych.

Po chwili namysłu wyminął ją szybko, postanawiając dołączyć do swojego „ukochanego" senpaia. Miał naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że Shūzō, zbyt pochłonięty zakuwaniem do egzaminów wstępnych na uczelnie, nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Przyglądał mu się w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę mrużąc oczy. Nijimura był leworęczny. Jego palce był długie i smukłe, z zadbanymi, wypolerowanymi na błysk paznokciami. Pisząc, skręcał chaotycznie nadgarstek, zapełniając papier pełnymi znakami, stawianymi w wyraźnym pośpiechu. Od czasu do czasu zaczesywał zabłąkany kosmyk za małe, niemalże białe ucho, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, albo drapał się w zamyśleniu po policzku, zerkając na zegarek na prawym nadgarstku, robił przy tym taką minę, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zamordować gołymi rękami.

— Czołem, Niji — przywitał się krótko, uświadamiając sobie, że to już ta godzina i wykrzywił usta w lekkim grymasie, gdy kilka kropel wody z jego szarych włosów skapnęło na kartkę A4, rozmazując tusz. Haizaki nawet nie musiał zagadywać do kogo należała drobna, zgrabna kaligrafia. Nic, tylko pozazdrościć własnemu pechowi.

— Przepraszam — wybełkotał skruszony, opierając się asekuracyjnie plecami o blat sąsiadującego stolika; nie raz i nie dwa został z liścia od mężczyzny, więc wolał nie ryzykować utraty jedynek, koniec końców wizyta w szpitalu również mu się nie uśmiechała. Wbił przerażone spojrzenie w sylwetkę mężczyzny, który zacisnął ze złości rękę w pięść.

— Musisz mnie wkurwiać nawet na „dzień dobry", Haizaki? — zapytał Njimura z udawaną uprzejmością, chociaż tak naprawdę aż się w nim gotowało; mimo że zazwyczaj uchodził za oazę spokoju, z niewyjaśnionych powodów szkolny chuligan zawsze działał na niego jak płachta na byka.

— Sam kazałeś mi tu przyjść — poskarżył się Shōgo, ale po chwili pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Przełknął głośno ślinę, czekając na najgorsze.

Shūzō zgromił go karcącym spojrzeniem i westchnął głęboko na widok skruszonej miny; nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru puścić mu płazem tego, że postanowił z premedytacją suszyć swoje nieuczesane kłaki nad jego zadaniem domowym; na stanowczo za dużo sobie pozwolił.

— Twoje piękne oczęta w niczym ci nie pomogą, Shou, tym razem nie ma żadnego zmiłuj się — zagwarantował po chwili z jadem w głosie; musiał przyznać, że popielate oczy Haizakiego nie raz poratowały właściciela z opresji, ale teraz zamierzał wyciągnąć z jego bezmyślnych prób zwrócenia na siebie uwagi radykalne konsekwencje.

— Chciałbym, abyś to jeszcze przemyślał – odparł pośpiesznie pierwszoklasista, gdy Nijimura stanął leniwie ze swojego miejsca i zbliżył się do na niebezpieczną odległość; pespektywa złamanego nosa nie była kuszącą opcją, nawet dla Shōgo, który miewał dwa razy gorsze obrażenia po wszczynaniu awantur na prawo i lewo.

— A w zęby byś nie chciał? — zapytał rozbawiony Nijimura, dostrzegając, że oczy Haizakiego zaczynają powoli szklić się od łez.

— Wolałbym buzi — wyskamlał przez zaciśnięty zęby Shōgo; problem tkwił w tym, że Shūzō jak na złość w jego towarzystwie bardzo często zapominał o całym świecie i upodobniał się do wulkanu podczas erupcji; w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć i spalić go żywcem.

— Masz naprawdę niewyparzony jęzor. — Zaśmiał się mężczyzna, oblizując lubieżnie usta czubkiem języka; złapał go za szalik i przyciągnął do siebie, tak, że stykali się nosami; teraz mógł policzyć każdy blady, ledwo zauważalny pieg, rozsypany po policzkach chłopaka.

— Niji, tu są ludzie, do kurwy nędzy. — Haizaki próbował się ratować jak tylko mógł, zaciskając dłonie na blacie stolika, ale Nijimura zawsze był odporny na podobną argumentację, nie szczędząc swojemu kohaiowi wstydu na każdym kroku.

— Serio? — zapytał z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach. — Jakoś mi to umknęło. — Otarł wargi o spierzchnięte odpowiedniczki Shou. — Mógłbyś z łaski swojej zainwestować w błyszczyk — wyszeptał mu prosto w usta; czasem dla odmiany chciałby podotykać miękkich i ponętnych usteczek, ale jak na złość Haizaki w ogóle o nie nie dbał.

— A co? Ja pedał jakiś, żeby szminkować usta? — zdenerwował się nie na żarty Shōgo, czerwieniejąc się po same uszy ze złości; nie lubił się obnosić otwarcie ze swoim uczuciami, więc zawsze na podobne zaczepki ze strony bruneta reagował zbyt impulsywnie, zapominając, że powinien przy nim maskować swoje uczucia, zwłaszcza przy nim.

— Nie jakiś, tylko mój — sprostował szybko Nijimura z nieskrywaną dumą w głosie, zaciskając usta na dolnej wardze drużynowej maskotki; serce zamotało mu głośniej w piersi, gdy poczuł na karku chłodny oddech, ale — o dziwo — wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, w końcu Haizaki miał we krwi doprowadzanie go do skrajnych emocji.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie — warknął buntowniczo.

— Powinieneś zawracać się do mnie z większym szacunkiem — zacmokał, udając niezadowolenie; nawet nie wiedział, kiedy złość przeobraziła się w najszczerszą radość.

— Wal się — wymamrotał Haizaki, spuszczając głowę z zażenowania, gdy jedna z żylastych dłoni senpaia zawędrowała do jego pośladków.

— Czyżbyś chciał postawić mu dziś swój tyłek? — zaciekawił się Nijimura; czuł w kościach, że przydałby mu się porządny seks w ramach reanimacji; nauka do białego rana nie należało do najzdrowszych czynności, oczy piekły go nie miłosiernie, nawet przez chwilę rozważał myśl o skonsultowanie się w ich sprawie z okulistą. [dop. bierz przykład z Niji Black ;p]

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie; reakcja kohaia była do przewidzenia — zarumienił się i wymamrotał pod nosem parę pogróżek, który brzmiały jak pijacki bełkot.

— Nie mów, że nadal cię boli tyłek po ostatnim razie? — Zachichotał brunet.

— Jesteś chory z urojenia — wymamrotał Haizaki, ledwo poruszając ustami.

— Mam rozumieć, że to był komplement, tak? — Nijimura uniósł brwi, nie spuszczając badawczego spojrzenia z twarzy swojego prywatnego szaleństwa.

— Mogę ci to nawet przepisać, ale nie dręcz mnie więcej – poprosił szybko Haizaki; nie miał zamiaru znosić jego kąśliwych uwag do końca dnia.

— Nie, nie mógłbyś tego zrobić. Wierz mi.

Njimura musiałby być naprawdę na krańcu desperacji, aby wyrazić na to swoją zgodę. Powiedzieć Shou, że pisze jak kura pazurem to naprawdę nieporozumienie; jego hiragana nie był nawet w połowie tak piękna, jak ta, którą posługiwały się dzieci w podstawówce.

— Ale jak chcesz coś porobić, to z łaski swojej pozbądź się swojego seksownego szalika — zdecydował po chwili.

— Nie, kurwa, nie pozbędę się go — sprzeciwił się szybko Shōgo. — Chcę jeszcze pożyć.

Nie chciał spędzić całych ferii zimowych i witać nowy rok z katarem i wysoką gorączką. Po prostu nie i koniec kropka. Niech wybije sobie to z głowy.

— Tym bardziej powinieneś sobie go darować — upomniał go cierpliwie Nijimura, hodując na czole mało atrakcyjną zmarszczkę.

— W ogóle cię nie ogarniam.

— Shou, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, abym musiał ci wszystko tłumaczyć, jak dinozaurowi w pierwszej fazie ewolucji — zagrzmiał trzecioklasista, nie kryjąc już tego, że jego nerwy właśnie przeżywały ciężką próbę.

— Nadal nie rozumiem, co szalik ma z nami wspólnego — brnął dzielnie szesnastolatek, wbijając spojrzenie w niebezpiecznie pulsującą żyłkę na skroni swojego chłopaka.

— Och, Shou, słyszałeś, że czerwień potęguję napady agresji?

— Nie przywiązuję wagi do kolorów — zaprzeczył do razu, chociaż miał wrażenie, że to było pytanie retoryczne.

— To lepiej zacznij, bo inaczej długo nie pociągniesz — zagroził Nijimura i zapieczętował swoją groźbą agresywnym pocałunkiem.

Musiał przyznać, że rumieńce na twarzy Hazakiego były wystarczającym wynagrodzeniem; nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości; był chory na jego punkcie.


End file.
